


Beta Martyr Syndrome

by CorruptingTheLiving



Category: B.A.P, Tasty (Band), Teen Top (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Junhong | Zelo-centric, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Multi, OT6, OT7, Ricky Is Adorable, Slow Burn, Tasty Is Overprotective, Wolf Pack, Wolf Puppies, Zelo Is A Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptingTheLiving/pseuds/CorruptingTheLiving
Summary: In this society, Betas are unwanted and most wolves don’t know much - if anything at all about the Beta class. It used to be, for a long time, that if a mated pair had a pup that turned out to be a Beta, then they would put the pup to death. Nowadays even though Beta’s are still stigmata, less of them are killed. Times are changing, and usually if a pup turns out to be a Beta, instead of killing it, they’ll give it away or send it into the forest.Since less of the Betas born into packs are killed, but sent to some of the small Beta packs scattered around, some packs are trying to form a sense of unity with the Beta class. Pack leaders are starting to become more aware and alright with the idea that Betas are here to stay. So, a proposition was made to the most notorious Beta pack - Noir, that W.I.I.A would offer to protect the pack and its surrounding subdivisions from the wolf packs that are picking them off out of spite if they sent a few young Betas to their institute, so that other Betas will be interested in attending.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It is rare that Beta’s are even born in the first place.  
> Putting it into perspective, 1 out of every 500 pups born is a beta.  
> Meaning that there is a .02% chance that a Beta is born at any given time.
> 
> AlphaxOmega births result in an Alpha 49% of the time, an Omega 49% of the time, and a Beta 2% of the time.
> 
> OmegaxOmega births(though not as common) result in an Alpha 24.8% of the time, an Omega 75% of the time, and a Beta .2% of the time.

A lone silhouette runs amongst the trees in the late hours of night. The trees are his bones and the rivers are his veins. This forest is his home, his life, his world. All that he has ever known, and all that he had ever wanted to know. Coming to a stop, he feels the cool fall winds engulf his lithe body with sweet, gentle kisses and he is at peace.

His ears perk at the sound of whispering leaves- signalling the approach of another, and he relaxes his form just before another body collides with him with enough force to send him crashing into the ground. All of the breath leaves his lungs in a small huff, and he shifts back into his human form tilting his head back to nuzzle along the wolves fury jaw.

“Hey Zelo.” He whispers softly, as if sharing a secret just for the two of them to know. But it has always been like that. Just the two of them.

“Suga.” Zelo coos after he’d shifted as well, his larger body automatically wrapping around Yoongi’s smaller one. “You’re so lethargic most of the time that I forget you’re a wolf every now and then. It took me forever to catch up with you- You’re having one of your good day’s, huh?” He inquires, tucking Yoongi’s head under his chin.

“I just needed to clear my head, so I went for a run.” Yoongi waved vaguely, stretching his arms out in front of him.

“Ah-Ha.” Zelo hummed, shifting even closer and tangling their legs. “Are you thinking about old man Min chasing out the Thirdgen?” He asked, fingers coming up to card through Yoongi’s hair.

“Not just that.. But the pack has reached a critical point, you know… And we can’t feed everyone.” Yoongi found himself saying quite matter-of-factly. “It’s time for the Third Gen to strike out on their own, and our pack can’t emphasize that point enough.” He finished, pressing himself back, further into Zelo’s warmth, letting out a soft sigh of content when he felt the younger wolf nuzzling into the dip of his shoulder. “Though honestly, I think they’ll just join one of the surrounding packs.”

“Look at you, sounding like the next Monarch of Noir.” Zelo mouths into the skin of his neck, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“What do you mean, ‘sounding like’? I am the next ‘monarch’, if you hadn’t noticed.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Then doesn’t that make me your viceroy?” Zelo asked between the kisses he was peppering down Yoongi’s neck.

If Yoongi rolled his eyes any harder, they probably would’ve fallen out of his head. He grunted, but made no move to stop him, rather enjoying the attention the younger was lavishing him with. “Well, supposedly.” He agreed after a slight pause.

“So?” Zelo pressed, turning his head and resting his cheek on Yoongi’s shoulder blade.

“So what?”

“SO, If it wasn’t the Thirdgen’s banishment that inspired you to move your lazy bones, then what was it Hyung?” Zelo nosed along the curve of his throat, fingers tapping a steady rhythm into his hip bone.

Yoongi sighed, and it was silent again while he tried to collect his thoughts. He let his eyes wander up to the skyline. Eyes following the trees as they reached out and up. Branches cutting through the clouds and breaking through to the heavens, mingling with the stars. He let out another breath.

“W.I.I.A, He’s ‘considering’ our enrollment..” He whispered into the night sky. “Say’s we should see something other than Noir, Ballast, Greymane, Mewt, and Eros. Experience the other ‘cultures’.” He prattles on, imitating his father with a quirk of his fingers.

He felt Zelo stiffen behind him, the youngers fingers slipping from his hair, and for a while, only the wind spoke in soft murmurs between them. The teens long limbs falling limply around them, his breaths coming out deeper at the revelation. The silence around the pair seemed to stretch on forever until Zelo finally found his voice again. “How long?”

“I don’t know.” A ‘few’ years.

“What do you think, Hyung? Experience the culture… There will be Omega’s there. I’ve always wanted to meet one in person.” Zelo said in thought, his voice rising slightly with his growing excitement and optimism.

“Where there are Omegas, there will also be Alphas.” Yoongi reminded the other, feeling him go rigid again. “And I’ve done my research. They’ve only just recently allowed Betas to be admitted into the institute.” He continued, choosing to ignore Zelos fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair. “And we’ll be amongst the few there.”

“Are you afraid?” Zelo’s voice is quiet, and Yoongi wondered if he was unsure whether or not he should have asked that question, or if he was more nervous to hear Yoongi’s answer to his question.

“I’m more afraid of how you change when you’re around Alphas.” Yoongi replied honestly. “You get pretty… Hostile, you know?”

“I’m not Hostile around Alphas.” Zelo insisted almost defensively. “So-Hyung and Dae-Hyung are Alphas and I’m completely fine around them.” He pointed out.

Yoongi snorted and rolled his eyes. “Lil D and Big D don’t even count and you know it.” dismissed with a shake of his head. “I know how you get, Junhong. And we’ll be outnumbered. Like, really outnumbered. Hell, it’s basically their territory.”

Zelo was quiet for a beat too long, and Yoongi knew that the younger realized that he was right. The younger Beta had an acute disdain for Alphas. He got antagonistic, wary, and defensive when he was in an Alpha's presence. It had been that way since he and his mother joined Noir, and Yoongi feared that the other would do something to get either himself or both of them into a bad situation with the Alphas at W.I.I.A.

“I know. I… I’ll try to keep it under wraps.” Zelo promised as he went back to toying with Yoongi’s hair. “No reason to make them hate us more than they already do, right?” He added, almost as an afterthought.

“I am but one of a dying breed, hate kills our world but it won’t kill me.” Yoongi answers, a happy rumble leaving his throat as he pushes even further back into Zelo, feeling him tug lightly at his hair in response.

“You always have such a pretty way with words, Yoongs.” Yoongi could practically hear the smile in his voice, and can’t help but smile as well.

“I have the heart of a poet, or maybe a lyricist.” Yoongi said jokingly, stretching out his limbs and sighing in content.

“When?” Zelo asked after a beat of silence.

Yoongi hummed as he rolled over to face Zelo. “Soon.” He said as he wrapped his arms around the younger Beta, burying his face into his chest.


	2. Wolf Institute of Internal Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at W.I.I.A.

When they arrived at the [institute](http://www.greatvaluecolleges.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/sewanneeuofthesouth.jpg), everything happened in a hectic blur of finding and speaking with the Chairman, locating the Student Life Office, and getting their paperwork in order. They were informed of which modules they would be taking for this term, - much to Yoongi’s chagrin, they had been registered a couple months after all the modules had already started, so they would be behind - and were aided in getting situated into the Beta dorm.

 

The Beta dorm, or B dorm was a massive four story building located at the farthest edge of the campus. Far away from the Alpha dorms and even further away from the Omega dorms. Not that [Yoongi](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/CdCuwaB5d55WoCbNIhSMhVNsFpX56neY-46bUd3e5gGmoKdOKYtD2BPf1RkwPV-SiE56IkVLpGRsjQVv7MM0mCEp73nRBbvnu0tRrBcOosXr2ObZ3ZN9c-LuRY6arrhq7FaYNO_T) or [Zelo](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/qSKb45G9tz_p_Ox3jz0En6vTyvuyvHK5fXvTQhr3Bt8vEajge1dAdGfuRZrYz2J1Eqtx9NtrCuE4LxmauApqR1fFRx-Ccg7U1SVsJDnACGH9ZFAEno4O5pa8vQfZPtQHEN4Q2IhV) minded, they would definitely much rather be secluded and have their own space than to step outside and be immediately bombarded with the scents of Alphas and Omegas. They could tell the building had been recently constructed, the smell of fresh paint still lingering in the stagnant halls.

 

After helping them get settled in, their parents bid them their goodbyes, but not before reminding them to ‘learn well and stay out of trouble’. Zelo walked them out, but Yoongi crumpled onto his bed in a lazy heap. He breathed out a sigh because as far as he was concerned, if he didn’t have to officially start attending classes until tomorrow, then he would defiantly milk that for all it was worth and not move from his bed until then.

 

He should have known that it was wishful thinking, however, when his younger Beta counterpart jumped onto his bed, excitedly pleading for him to come out with him to 'explore the campus' and find where their modules would be held. Yoongi just grunted, burying his face deeper into his pillows in disappointment at having to say goodbye to his premeditated hours of lazing and sleeping. Reluctantly, he let the younger peel him from the comfort of his bed, but paused when he saw the two [Alphas](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-43Haj4QtWP2GUGmK1pz6VCYbAI33NH8gtbFuCcGWS2RiHyEqG7pzzWxZK8AHGr0-mc_sAQerAh8B_mCVq3HTXiRUP4r-1ISKy4qP3PooIBIpYiUZkmVsWdg7R4MUK1v6D17_7EK) in his room.

 

“Of course you guys are still here.” Yoongi grumbled under his breath. The two either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him as they promptly turned and led them out of the dorm room. Yoongi grabbed his student handbook on his way out with a sigh, deciding to read through some of it as they explored.

 

The first thing that Zelo silently noted as they walked around the large campus was that there was an oppressing stench of _Alpha_. Everything was overwhelming to him, from the excessive number of Alphas and Omegas wandering about around them, to the minute number of Betas. The only other Beta that Zelo had seen in the three hours that they had been here being Yoongi.

 

Yoongi, on the other hand was way less concerned about their surroundings. All his attention being on the book he held in his hands. The handbook detailed the goals for the institution, being to: teach young wolves about the ranking systems in their society, how to start their own pack, how to survive as a lone wolf, how to hunt different prey animals, how to defend themselves, which seasons were best for rearing pups, the best seasons or conditions for migrating, how to have and maintain a territory, the different levels of the pack, pack rules and the like, transformations(For pups), how to cook, how to clean, how to care for pups, what plants to look for to cure different types of sicknesses, which fruits to eat, how to clean wounds, roles for Alphas and about the Alpha voice, roles for Omegas, and roles for Betas(in _very_ little detail), amongst other things.

 

 _This is almost like… Industrialized Pack Production._ Yoongi thought to himself, eyebrows pinching together slightly. _It’s like they’re preparing to pump out pack after pack._

 

Finally dragging his eyes away from the handbook and eyeing his surroundings, Yoongi’s eyes flitted around the bodies they pass with mild disinterest. He noticed the two Alphas leading them bristle indignantly each time an Alpha's eyes would linger too long, be it in curiosity or revulsion- sneering at their younger Beta counterparts.

 

“How long are you and Lil D staying here, Big D?” Yoongi asks offhandedly, frowning at his unsuccessful attempt at distracting the two from their slightly heated stare down with passing Alphas.

 

“A few days.” Daeryong eyed a group of passing Alphas suspiciously. “Your father and the school gave us permission to help you settle in. Besides, we went here a while back, so we can help you get familiarize yourself with the campus.” He muttered as he briefly looked down at the piece of paper that held which modules they’d be taking on it.

 

“So even the chairman thinks we’re fucked, huh?” Zelo drawls, voice flat and eyes intense as he takes in every student that they pass by.

 

“That’s a way to put it, Z.” Soryong grins, bumping Zelo’s shoulder with his own. “Let’s just say that there are a lot less Betas here than they had expected.”

 

“Because _obviously_ Betas would jump at the chance to be able to enroll into a place where they surrounded by the peers that discriminate against them.” Zelo mocked with a hard roll of his eyes.

 

“There may be truces that forbid them from massacring our young anymore, but that doesn’t mean we’d want to be surrounded by them 24/7 and give them the chance to… I don’t know, do something shitty.” Yoongi said, hand waving around vaguely, eyeing his book again.

 

“Well, that’s where you come in.” Daeryong interjects.

 

“And what- pray tell _is_ our role in all this?” Yoongi looks up again, interest finally being genuinely piqued.

 

“Apparently, they have been allowing Betas entrance here for quite a while now, but none have been willing to step forward.” Soryong muses.

 

“ _What a surprise._ ” Zelo snarked under his breath.

 

“So.” Soryong carries on, ignoring the comment. “The Headmaster of this place thought of bringing in Betas with-” He paused, head tilting and eyebrows furrowing as he tried to find the correct wording. “...‘social standing’ in Beta society.” He settles.

 

Yoongi and Zelo’s mouths form an ‘O’ shape as the information sunk in.

 

“He went to your father with a proposition, and here you are.” Daeryong says.

 

“So what, we’re bait? They sold us out?” Zelo’s tone is accusatory, brows creasing.

 

“In a way…” Soryong gestures with his hands, “You guys are basically Beta royalty, you know?” He rambles. “Noir is the most powerful and widely known Beta pack out there.”

 

“Yeah yeah, we know. We get _that_ speech enough from my dad.” Yoongi huffed.

 

“So the idea is that with such important Beta figureheads here, other Betas will hopefully enroll.” Soryong said, a sanguine spark in his eye.

 

This is answered with an eyeroll from both young Betas respectively. Yoongi shook his head, a long, tired sigh leaving his throat. _Sold out, indeed_. His train of thought tapers off when they walk into a massive building, and he and Zelo wrinkle their noses. The pervasive smell of Alpha and Omega condensing indoors, attacking their senses and enveloping them in an despotic embrace.

 

“Or they’ve just painted a fucking bulls eye on our backs.” Zelo says dryly, voice tight as he breathed out the words, eyes wandering into the rooms being passed as they walk down the hall.

 

“Or that.” Soryong easily agrees with him in a hum.

 

“Jesus Junhong, would you stop being so cynical for about five seconds?” Daeryong quips in exasperation.

 

“Well they haven’t been very welcoming so far, if the faces that some of them were making while they were looking at us, was anything to go by.” was Yoongi’s sardonic rebuttal.

 

“They want you here so that they can study you as much as they want to teach you about wolf society… Well, Alpha and Omega wolf society, that is. I think that they’re finally beginning to understand that Betas aren’t going anywhere and it's better to learn as much about your kind as they can.” Daeryong’s voice was thoughtful as he made his way up some stairs.

 

“In my opinion, they’re trying to start pushing out packs with Betas interposed out of this place.” Soryong uttered, his tone almost conspiratory and lowered with every word as they approached a room.

 

Daeryong stopped, and gazed through the small window on the door for a moment before turning to look at them. “This will be your first module, Pack Rearing.” He says offhandedly, hand reaching for the door knob and pushing the door open. He steps into the room, and the other three just follow in his footsteps, pausing near the doorway as Daeryong goes over to speak with the admittedly beautiful sandy haired [Omega](https://thesuperjuniorhandbook.files.wordpress.com/2010/07/b7d22bfe84736aa8_09.jpg) that seemed to be in charge.

 

Zelo took note of the quiet that washed over the room as they stepped inside. How every eye in the room turned to take them in- expressions rapidly fading from boredom or focus and now ranging colorfully from mild curiosity to disgruntled, and Zelo would have broke into a fit of laughter at their changes in countenance had he not been feeling so aggrieved himself. The tension in the room was almost palpable, and had Soryong shifting more in front of them defensively.

 

In the next moment, a husky voice snapped them out of their intense staring contest. “Ah. My new Beta students.” The beautiful Omega said joyously. “I wasn’t expecting you kids till tomorrow.” He came closer, curiosity sparkling in his eyes as he looked at each of them.

 

Zelo puffed up slightly at the word ‘kids’ a pout forming on his lips as he looked down at the Omega. Because for fuck’s sake, he’s _at least_ 188 cm tall. Can He even be considered a kid at this height?? “My name is Heechul, I will be your teacher for this module starting from tomorrow onward.” He informed them, a smile softening his features. “I didn’t think you’d be so cute.” He added, almost as an afterthought with a mischievous glint in his eyes that had Zelo hanging his head in embarrassment, an endearing pink dusting his cheekbones. Yoongi snorted, scowling and rolling his eyes at the younger Betas bashful reaction. _Kid_.

 

With a soft chuckle, Heechul turned to face his students. “As I have said, starting from tomorrow onward, these two will be joining our module.” He informed, beckoning for Yoongi and Zelo to step forward and introduce themselves.

 

 _Well, if I do it now, I won’t have to do it tomorrow_. Yoongi thought, stepping around Soryong and peering at the many faces in the room. “I’m Yoongi, and this is Zelo.” He said in a slow drawl, pulling Zelo forward a little, much to the younger Betas annoyance.

 

Zelo offered nothing more than the clipped bow of his head, peering at the students until one in particular caught his eye. The boy was staring at him with a strange intensity in his gaze, his sharp eyes appearing more feline than canine. He held the unknown boys stare for a moment, until another tug from Yoongi broke his trance and had him turning back toward the door.

 

“I’m excited to have you boys here! I’ll see you officially tomorrow for your first class.” Heechul called behind them as they made their exit.

 

With the door shut safely behind them, Soryong let out a breath. “Well, that was intense, huh?”

 

“It’ll get better.” Daeryong assured, already in transit to the location of their next module.

 

 _I can already tell that this is going to suck._ Both Yoongi and Zelo thought as they fell into pace with their twin tour guides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this update was a little on the... Boring side?  
> But don't worry though, it'll start to pick up, soon..
> 
> Happy Belated New Years !!


End file.
